Naruto Randoms
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: This is a series of Naruto drabbles and short oneshots. The drabbles/oneshots will be Canon and AU. There will be parings from NaruSaku to ShikamaruxOC and anything in between. And you can make request if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Randoms

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden

* * *

The Perfect Life

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShikamaruXOC

* * *

Misora stood by as she watched her three year old daughter playing in the grass of their backyard ripping handful after handful out of the ground, throwing into the wind and watching it blow away. Her arms were being weight down by her three month old brother, but she didn't seem to might too much.

"Mommy look!" Her daughter called out drawing her mother's attention. Smiling Misora walked over to Minako and Shikaku, to see what her daughter was trying to show her.

"What is it?" Misora asked while taking her son from his hyper active older sister.

"Mommy look, it's a bug, see it!" The young girl yelled as she happily shoved her hands into her mother's face. She slowly spread her chubby fingers to reveal that she had captured a tiny black beetle. Misora didn't hate bugs per-say, but she really didn't want her daughter manhandling one either.

"Well that's nice sweetheart, but why don't you let him go she he can get back to his family." She said smiling down at her daughter as her son shifted in her arms. The small girl contemplated what her mother had said with a small pout almost like she really didn't want to let the bug go, she then turned back to her mother.

"You mean like daddy?" At the mention of her husband Misora's face light up, as she smiled back down at Minako.

"Yes, just like daddy." She told Minako, and that seemed to be enough for her daughter, because the little girl kneeled back down into the grass and let the bug lose.

"Go back to you family little buggie." Misora smiled with love in her eyes as she watched her small daughter release the beetle. Minako looked just like her father did, with dark eyes and long brown hair, Shikaku did too, with the same dark eyes, with little wisp off brown on his soft head.

Around that time her son began to squirm in her arms, making a fuss. I'd seemed like someone was hungry after their nap.

"Hungry already, huh honey?" She asked with a smile as she turned towards the house into the kitchen, and quickly made a bottle to feed and quite her little one. Misora brought the bottle down towards Shikaku and he instantly latched onto the nipple. She then made her way over to the big window in the kitchen to check to see if Minako was alright, only to see her daughter right where she left her, still plucking at the grass. Misora smiled as she kiss the top of her sons head, and rubbed his back as she burped him, that was until a commotion in the backyard caught her attention.

"Daddy, daddy!" Minako yelled as Misora watched her daughter running a crossed the yard as fast as her little legs could carry her. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he picked his daughter up into his arms and hugging her to his chest. Misora smiled and walked towards the duo with her son in tow as Shikamaru spun his daughter around laughing right along with her.

When Shikamaru saw Misora and Shikaku approaching he smiled he set his daughter back down on her feet and lazily made his way towards them wrapping them both in a hug.

"You're home." Misora breathed into his neck. No matter how many times Shikamaru left on a mission it never got any easier, there was always that chance he wouldn't come home, and for her sake and her children's she hoped that day would never come.

"I'm home." Shikamaru told her softly, pulling away enough to give her a kiss, before turning his attention to his son.

"Now who is this?" He asked with a smile, bouncing Shikaku slightly causing him to giggle and wave his arms up and down.

"Daddy your silly, that's Shikaku!" Minako said as she was holding onto her father's pant leg. At hearing her words Misora and Shikamaru shared at laughed until he reached down to pick up his daughter too. Looking at her smiling husband and children Misora couldn't imagine a more perfect life.

* * *

A/N

Misora means beautiful sky.

Minako mean child of the Nara.

Shikaku is named after Shikamaru father mainly because I couldn't find a boy's name that stared with Shika other than Shikamaru and Shikaku. :/

~Nila


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Randoms

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden

* * *

Forever Alone

* * *

Paring(s)

One sided NarutoXSakura One sided SasukeXSakura

* * *

There was no future for Sakura and Naruto.

He loved her with all his heart, but she didn't love him.

And she loved his rival with all her heart, but he didn't love her.

Unrequited love was so hard to comprehend, too complicated for one mind to understand, but she couldn't help it when her heart started to beat faster when he looked at her.

Love always worked in funny ways.

Naruto loved Sakura and she loved Sasuke.

It was something none of them would understand.

There was no future for Sakura and Sasuke.

She loved him with all her heart, but he didn't love her.

"Marry me." Sakura turned around to see Naruto poking at his bowl of ramen.

"What was that, Naruto-kun?" She asked, her green eyes glancing down the street waiting for Sasuke to join them.

Two little words, two little words that meant everything to him, two little words that meant nothing to her, those two little words he just blurted them out, but she didn't even care enough to hear them.

She wanted Sasuke to say those two little words to her, but she knew she would never hear those two little words from his mouth.

Sakura and Naruto knew they would be forever alone, wanting a person they could never have.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Randoms

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden

* * *

Love

* * *

Pairing(s)

SakuraXKiba

* * *

"Sakura, please stop!" Kiba begged, holding his busted jaw.

She ignored him and kept walking down the street. The nerve of them! How dare he cheat on her with Ino, and how could her best friend do that to her, she thought they had grown out of that.

Dark clouds were covering the sky as rain fell upon them, like the weather was following her mood. Akamaru walk right behind Kiba whining slightly as the two continued their spat. Kiba telling Sakura to stop and Sakura too annoyed and hurt to listen. Kiba tried to grab the pink haired girls shoulder but she just pushed him to the muddy ground. Akamaru barked a little, seeing his master sitting on the ground.

"It's okay Akamaru." The dark haired boy told his partner as he stood up. Sakura kept walking not caring at all what happened to Kiba. It seemed like everyone was right about Kiba, but of course she thought she was different than the other girls, that they could make their relationship work. Kiba called her name again and that was enough for Sakura.

"You just lost something special Inuzuka!" She snapped at him. He took a step back as he watched her fist clenched, he really didn't know if he could take another one of her punches.

"Sakura, just let me-" He started to say, until he was cut off by her.

"Just stop it Kiba, you've done enough already. Everyone said you were no good and I told them they were wrong Kiba! That you wouldn't dare do anything to hurt me, but I was wrong! And with Ino! Why couldn't you have chosen someone else?!" She yelled in the middle of the muddy street. By now the rain was pounding down around them as tears started to make their way down her cheek, the only time she was ever hurt this much by a guy was when Sasuke left. Akamaru whimpered and found cover underneath a tree as lightening started to flash.

"Sakura calm down, just let me explain. C'mon let's get out of the rain before you get sick." Kiba said, pleading with Sakura to calm down.

"No Kiba! I loved you and I feel like someone's slapped me across my face! I feel so stupid, so dumb, so cheated." She whispered the last part, hurt shinning in her emerald eyes, her pink hair sticking to her face from the rain that soaked them.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it, I swear it was an accident." The brunette told her, as his hair and clothes clung to his body, as more rain feel upon them.

"Kiba I saw you with her, you two were in the both, I saw you kiss Ino!'" The pinknette told him, as hurt and anger burned behind her eyes. The she started to cry harder. She could no longer control herself. He was someone she loved for so long time.

"You never once said I love you Kiba, never!" She screamed, always feeling like she loved him more than he loved her, which she guess was confirmed to night.

"Sakura." He quietly said, which was rather odd for Kiba.

"What the hell do you want now?" She asked frustrated, all she wanted to do was go home and forget about all this. Forget that she ever dated Kiba, to forget that she and Ino had repaired their relationship and became best friends again.

"Sakura I didn't mean to kiss her, you just walked in at the wrong time. I was talking to her, then Choji and Naruto were fighting over the last piece of beef. He pushed Naruto into me and I fell on top of her, and we kissed." The rain kept falling around them, Sakura shivered hugging herself. She felt a bit stupid, but what if he was lying to her. But when she did enter the restaurant Naruto was on the floor and Choji was eating the last piece of beef.

"Kiba I…" Kiba didn't say anything. He walked towards her not saying a word, hoping he wouldn't get another punch or any other bodily injuries. His wet bangs covered his face, she was shivering in her dark tank top. It became so heavy by the rain water that it was showing more cleavage than normal, he then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It was the best kiss he had ever given her. His tongue slipped into her mouth after a while then they finally stopped for air.

"Kiba I-I!" His hand ghosted up her tank top. His cold nose rubbing against hers as their forehead touched.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I never told you, but I do love you." He told her causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Oh K-kiba I love you." She told him as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
